


My Heart Is Lost Between The Stars

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: She's only seen people from afar and, really, it gave her no reason to trust them. But when she quite literally drops into the life of one of them, she finds out humans can be more interesting than she gave them credit for. Stardust AU.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	My Heart Is Lost Between The Stars

The first thing that hits her, quite literally, is the heat. To say she’s not used to it would be an understatement. She’s not used to having a body, actually, so it really is a miracle that she finds some instinct deep inside her to breathe. It doesn’t make things much better, though. Her lungs burn as the air fills them, and she opens her mouth, gasping for air. Her back still hurts from the fall, and, as she opens her eyes and sees a sky full of stars above her, a single word escapes her lips – _ow._ Followed by a very soft _fuck._

She tries to get on her feet and, after a few struggles, they listen to her, so she stands up, her eyes taking in the view around her. It seems she had fallen in a plain field. The only building around looks like a giant mushroom, and she can’t make up her mind if she should go to it and ask for help or avoid it like hell. She’s saved from making that choice, however, because she sees a man coming out of the building and running to her.

He stops within seconds of falling over her, his hands reaching for her for a second, before he settles on moving one of them through his hair, the other tucked safely behind his back. His hair is a mess, she notices, but his eyes shine with glee, and she couldn’t help being a bit entranced by their color. It reminds her of a day when she was little. There had been a storm over the ocean that day, the sound of the thunders keeping her awake at day, but she remembers the sky. It had a color pretty similar to his eyes, and she tries her best to ignore the comfortable feeling this realization gives her.

“You came,” he whispers almost reverently. “You heard my call and you came.” When she doesn’t answer, he points to the sky. “From there,” he adds.

“I didn’t hear your call, though, and I doubt I would have answered it anyway.” At this, he begins circling her, his eyes searching the darkness for something. Whatever it is, he can’t find it, however, because he turns to her with a frown.

“This can’t be right,” he mutters, a frown on his face. “The size of this crater is consistent to a spaceship, so-“

“Do you have _any_ idea how much energy a star has?” she asks, a bit impatiently. “Put it all into the ground at once and you get a huge crater.”

“A star? Are you telling me a star fell here?”

“Well, if you want to be specific,” she says as she glares at him, “the star was actually up there,” she says as she points at the sky, “minding her own business, when something launched a beacon of energy towards it and knocked it down. And right here, this-” she says as she points to the ground – “is where she’s standing at the moment, being questioned by a bloody moron!”

“Oh,” he whispers softly. “You’re the star,” he says as he sits down, the revelation seemingly too big for him.

“Now you figured it out,” she says as she rolls her eyes. “My name is Helen, by the way.”

“Nikola Tesla.” He seems to expect her to have a reaction at that, but she doesn’t, so he continues. “I was trying to contact life forms from other planets,” he explains. “I was hoping for aliens, actually, but-”

“Well sorry to disappoint,” she says sarcastically. “You’d have to go further than our galaxy for those.”

The look he throws at her is nothing but pure awe, a flirty grin spreading across his face. “I didn’t say I mind,” he says.

“But, in all honesty, I probably did this,” he whispers, mostly to himself. “I’ll fix this, I promise,” he says as he takes her hand in hers. “Let me help you.”

“Actually, let’s go back to the point where you said you were the one that got me off the sky,” Helen says matter-of-factly, glaring at him.

“Right, that. I have been doing some experiments, I won’t bore you with the details, but probably-“

“Experiments like sending an electromagnetic wave to the sky and hoping for the best, that is,” she corrects him, and his jaw simply drops at that.

“What, I’m a star, I think I can recognize electromagnetism when I see it. Still doesn’t explain why it knocked me down, though.” She’s still angry at him, but his next words surprise her.

“What’s it like? Being a star, I mean.”

“Lonely.” the word escapes her mouth before she has the chance to stop it. “Beautiful, too, at times,” she amends. She raises her head to the sky, closing her eyes, as if she’s trying to hear something. There’s nothing but silence, however, and when she opens her eyes again, they’re glistering with tears. “You’re such dumbasses most of the time,” she sighs. “You spend your days squabbling about the most stupid things and when you finally get old and realize life went by without you even noticing, it’s too late to do anything about it.”

“I always thought I didn’t have enough time to finish everything I’m supposed to,” Nikola admits. This makes her cautious somehow, though he has no idea why.

“What would you do if you had all the time in the world?” Helen asks, fear creeping into her voice a bit. “If you could be immortal?” She can almost hear the gears in his head turning at that, as if he’s trying to find a way to make her understand what he’s about to say. What she doesn’t expect at all is for him to hand her a strange glass object. Its base is metallic, cold to the touch, and she squeezes it in her hand, unsure what the point of this is.

“Watch,” Nikola says with a grin as he takes a remote controller out of his pocket and pushes a button on it. And, just like that, the object starts glowing in her hand. She almost drops it on the ground in surprise, but catches it at the last minute.

“How do you do that?” she whispers, her eyes shining.

“Wireless electricity,” Nikola replies with a smug grin. “This place is full of it. You’re standing over a source right now, actually. The distance it can travel over is still very low, but given enough time I could do it on a larger scale. So, basically, this is what I’d do if I were immortal. I don’t know if you realize the potential this has, but to be able to get light in the farthest corner of the Earth with little to no cost for the people who would benefit of it-“

“So you want to help people,” she acknowledges with a smile. “But would you hurt others to achieve this? Suppose you’d have to hurt-“ she ponders the idea for a moment – “something inanimate. A cat, or something of the sorts. Would you do it?”

“That sounds more like something that asshole Edison would do,” Nikola says with a glare. “I could never do something like that.” For whatever reason, his words seem to comfort her.

“Good. Now, about getting me back home-“ she starts, and he jolts up at that.

“Right. Follow me,” he says, and she listens to him, barely aware of the fact that her skin starts to glow slightly in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen Appreciation Week day 6 - Alternate Universe.


End file.
